In prior art processes by biscuit products such as pies, these products were prepared by either center-filling a cream, jam, marsh mallow or other moisturizing fillers between two pieces of biscuits so that free water contained in such fillers is moved into the biscuits which had been baked by a mechanical processing through a water storage tank by means of a conveyor belt in order that water is absorbed into the biscuits and then coating the outward surfaces of the biscuits with a certain nutritive material. However, in such prior art products, there have been found the following drawbacks:
1. When a filler such for example as a cream, jam, marsh mallow or the like, free water in such a filler is not evenly contained throughout the filler and, therefore, the movement of the moisture into the biscuit body is not effected uniformly; thereby it is difficult to homogeneously supply the moisture to the entire biscuit body. As a consequence, it is impossible to prevent the resultant product from being partially crumbled and/or hardened. Further, since the filler is placed in the central inner space defined between two pieces of biscuits, the outward surfaces of the biscuits become harder; this would cause the quality of the product lowered; and PA0 2. In a process in which the biscuits are moisturized by a mechanical processing, the process was suffered from a rise of the production costs in the aspects of the installation as well as the operation conditions.
Thus, in the art, there has long been desired an appearance of a novel confectionery in which the aforementioned prior art darwbacks have effectively been eliminated.